Beverage cans, such as for soft drinks, beer, juices, and the like, are marketed without any covering over the end of the can which subsequently is opened. The familiar six-pack leaves the can ends exposed for the most part, and provide no assurance of sanitation. Nevertheless, the consumer commonly drinks directly from such beverage cans running the risk of contracting a contagious disease. Even when the beverage is decanted into another vessel, the end of the can seldom is cleansed before this is done. Thus, ordinary beverage cans present a health hazard that generally is not even perceived by the consuming public. A need has existed for correcting this situation.